Electronic notifications and the display of these electronic notifications are typically non-interactive in nature or require a user to interact fully with the notification. Non-interactive notifications are often not effective at delivering content to a user. Fully interactive notifications are often intrusive to presentation and enjoyment of content on a display device. For this reason, it is desirable to have lower frequency, and less intrusive, notifications that are still interactive and functional.
Moreover, electronic notifications are often associated with a particular display device, and that particular display device's internal architecture. This makes it difficult for third-party sources, unfamiliar with the display device's internal architecture, to provide a user with electronic notifications on the particular display device. For this reason, it is desirable to have a system that seamlessly processes different types of electronic notifications, from a variety of different sources, including third-party sources, and displays these electronic notifications on the display device.